Kingdom Hearts -- Friendship OR Duty? (Part 1: The Daredevil)
by SoraLego278
Summary: VOL. 2-1-PRE: 25 years before Sora got the Keyblade and met Donald and Goofy, the fate of the worlds rested in the hands of other Keyblade wielders. Yen Sid's first apprentices, Carlos, Crystal, and Shelly, faced a threat unlike any other before them. Their tale is one of Friendship and Struggle. Whatever became of them? This one follows Crystal's story... Rated "T" For Safety!
1. Ch1 - Another Tale To Be Told…

**_KINGDOM HEARTS - FRIENDSHIP OR DUTY?  
_** ** _( PART 1: THE DAREDEVIL)_**  
 ** _(_** ** _Takes Place 27 Years Before_** ** _"_** ** _Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_** ** _")_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE GENERAL PLOT AND ALL MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

 **A/N: HELLO THERE, EVERYONE... WHO IS HERE! WELCOME TO PART 1 OF " _KINGDOM HEARTS - FRIENDSHIP OR DUTY?_ "!**

 **Now, from a distance, This Story might seem similar to " _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ ". In reality, I was planning This Story out as early as the Fall of 2009. Nearly 7 to 8 years have passed, and I am now ready to share it with you all!**

 **NOTE: THIS Story contains various elements from Kingdom Hearts and several Disney Movies. These belong to BOTH Square Enix and Disney alike.**  
 **In addition, this story was rated "T" due to some serious scenes in some of the Disney-based worlds.**

 **Now, This Story will be split into four smaller stories - one for each of the Three Main Characters, and one last story for the story's main Conclusion. I shall be writing each character's story one at a time. Therefore, you may see the same worlds show up in each story, alongside the same events. This is due to the story's setup being strikingly similar to " _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ ".**

 **Please keep in mind that each character sees the overall story from a different viewpoint. Therefore, each character will go to different places and encounter different people. By reading all the parts of This Story, you will learn a large chunk of the backstory behind the rest of my KH Stories - particularly " _Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_ " and " _Kingdom Hearts - Season OF Light_ ", not to mention the upcoming third story!**

 **Plus, some of the worlds featured in This Story will not be appearing in any of my other stories.**

 **In addition, I may include a Crossover somewhere in there. It could be anything from " _Curious George_ " to " _McHale's Navy_ " - I have considered BOTH of these!**

 **Also (IF I MAY WARN YOU), this story contains plot points surrounding events from both " _Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_ " AND " _Kingdom Hearts - Season OF Light_ ". If you have not read either of those two stories, I recommend you take the time to do so before reading this prequel. Of course, that is not exactly required here. It's just recommended. That's all.**

 **Do you understand all this? I know it's a LOT of information at once. If you do, then you're ON A ROLL!**

 **So, HERE WE GO! LET'S GET STARTED! PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**  
 **Another Tale To Be Told….**

"This is the story of three friends. Not just any friends. Three friends who valued Friendship above everything else… or so it appeared on the outside. Their tale is one of sadness and joy, despair and hope, disgrace and honor."

"Would ya please start at the beginning?" King Mickey asked. He flipped the large book to the front page. He pointed at the first line. "Here."

Yen Sid gave a nod. Mickey had been his apprentice less than five months. Yet, he was already eager to learn the business. Maybe a little _too_ eager. Just the other day, he had tried to control an army of brooms to carry water from the spring inside. The study had been swamped after that. The cuckoo clock on the wall still dripped from the water that had splashed against it.

"Alright. I'll start from the beginning," Yen Sid agreed. "But remember, Mickey, this tale is about three of my former apprentices — the three who came before you."

Mickey nodded. Yen Sid looked down at the page and started to read.

* * *

 _The town was rather quiet. The only sound came from the gentle wind as it rushed on by. The bright colors of the red-orange sun could be seen near the horizon. The sun always looked as though it was on the verge of dipping lower and then vanishing from sight. The thing was… it never did._

 _The sun never rose nor set in_ _ **Twilight Town**_ _._

 _As she gazed out from the top of the Station Tower, Crystal calmly licked her ice cream bar. It was so salty… yet sweet, too. A shop had recently been opened in the Tram Common district. She loved it so much. It had rapidly become her favorite snack._

 _A few footsteps caught her attention. She looked to the right to see a girl about age five approaching. The latter sported shoulder-length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was decked out in her favorite bright-yellow dress. Her silver shoes were pointed at the toes, almost like they were a pair of heels. A green ribbon was tied in her hair and there was a blue bracelet around her left wrist._

 _She smiled, causing her cheeks to sparkle in the reddish-orange sunlight. "Hi, Crystal."_

 _Crystal waved at her friend. "Hello, Lilly!"_

 _A drop of the ice cream slid off the stick and landed onto her dress. Crystal sighed. She had always worn a dress of this color from the very beginning. Its green color matched perfectly with the trees of the forest surrounding her home. That, and she preferred clothing with long sleeves. She also had a blue headband nestled into her violet hair, a pair of black socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes._

" _Not my dress," she sighed deeply._

" _It will wash out," Lilly assured her. She took a seat beside the seven-year-old girl. The two gazed into the distance. The sun was not moving. It never did. It was this famous sky from which the town had obtained its name._

" _You know why the sun's setting is red, right?" Lilly asked._

 _Crystal nodded. "Yes. Light's full of colors. Red travels the farthest. Blue goes the shortest," she turned to her friend. "Did you know_ _ **that**_ _part?"_

 _Lilly was no longer paying attention. Her eyes were completely fixed on the sun. "It's so pretty…. "_

 _Crystal had to nod. "Yes, it is."_

 _She closed her eyes and began picturing what it would be like to travel into the sun. The brilliant scenery she would see all around her… it was plenty to keep her mind going._

 _She always had dreamed of seeing what lay beyond this town. It was located on a mountain slope. Down below, a vast landscape beckoned exploration. However, no one was ever known to have traveled that way… unless they took the train._

 _The train… the only method of travel into the outside world. Too bad it was expensive. Just to go to the nearest beach cost four hundred Munny — and that was with the student discount._

 _Crystal sighed. "Have you ever wondered what lies beyond this town?"_

 _Lilly paused for a moment. She shook her head. "No, I've always wondered how nature gets its glow," she explained. She looked up into the sky. "What gives it its life and color while the seasons come and go? What helps all creatures, great and small, to walk and swim and fly?"_

 _She reached into a pocket on her dress and took out a small container. Inside was a preserved snowflake. Crystal remembered it from the last time snow had descended upon the forest. Lilly had managed to keep the tiny object in perfect condition._

" _What creates all these tiny details?" she asked._

 _Crystal shrugged. "No one can explain everything."_

" _True," Lilly gave a nod. "But, I believe it's all the work of fairies," she scooted closer. "You might see one if you try."_

 _Crystal shook her head and gave a larger smile. "Lilly, fairies don't exist. No one's ever seen one."_

 _Lilly frowned. "_ _ **I**_ _did!" she paused. "Once. She was a blue color… I think."_

 _Crystal stood up behind the short railing. She kept her eyes on the sunset/sunrise. "Whatever! One thing's for sure, I'll be more likely to see what lies over the next mountain than you'll be at seeing a_ _ **real**_ _fairy."_

 _Lilly folded her arms. "One day, you won't be saying that," she stated. "You'll see. I have the feeling you'll one day meet a real fairy — maybe two or three!"_

" _Yes, sure…_ _ **that**_ _would be quite the day!"_

 _The two continued to watch the sun. It remained stationary._

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

Crystal woke with a start. She swung her eyes around this way and that. She relaxed, seeing she was only in her room, lying in bed. The only light came from the star-shaped nightlight plugged into the wall across the room. It illuminated enough of the space to make out what was there.

The long, wooden desk sat in the far corner, next to the door. A _PC_ computer had been installed there less than five years before. The revolving chair before it had always been there. On the other side of the door, a series of shelves lined the wall. Pictures, trophies, and books were neatly placed on them.

Beside the shelves was her dresser. On top were a few pictures. One showed her best friend, Lilly Hope. Another was of her family; her Mom, Dad, and sister, Shiney, had been there for it. That had been ten years ago, the last time she had seen them.

Crystal looked up at the ceiling. A series of glowing star stickers could be seen. A comet streaked across the middle of the room and another could be seen over her bed. She smiled, recalling how these had already been here, as though they had been awaiting her arrival.

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room. Crystal sat bolt upright in her bed. She froze and took a deep breath. A clap of thunder followed. "A storm," she sighed, gazing out the window. "Those are no fun…. "

She decided there was no point in remaining in bed. She pushed the covers off and sat up. She grabbed a beaded rope on the floor lamp beside her bed. She tugged it and the lamp turned on. She stepped to her dresser and opened the top drawer.

Her mind was going back to her first night here. The storm she had witnessed was the first one she'd endured away from home. It had been a terrifying experience. Any seven-year-old girl would have told you the same thing, correct?

She pulled her head out the top of her dress. Once it was neatly on, she stepped into her shoes and tied them in place. She then proceeded up to the wall-length mirror and looked at it. She was wearing her signature dark-green dress with its long sleeves. Her violet-colored hair stretched just below her shoulders; a small, curved piece covered part of the right side of her forehead. A blue hairband was nestled in her hair. Her red hiking boots stood out against the rest of her outfit, even her long, black stockings.

She went up to the desk and put on a pair of plastic, orange gloves. She then sat down at the desk and picked up a small, greenish book with an inkpen. She opened the book and flipped to the next blank page. She took the pen and started to write.

' _YEAR 10, MONTH 10, DAY 7… I still can't sleep. Every Fall, the storms come. I wish things were less noisy. It's just as bad during the day, when I'm training…._ '

She stopped and closed the book. She put down the inkpen. She gave a yawn and stretched. She then noticed something else. She looked back at the window. The storm was over. A multitude of stars could be seen.

That was not all. Something else caught her eye. Crystal rose from the desk and dashed over to her window. It was a good thing she was particular about being neat. She might have stepped on something otherwise and fallen over.

She placed her hands onto the window and pushed it open. Both sides slid open and she peered out. Up in the sky high above was a sight she'd always dreamed of seeing in person.

"A _**comet**_!" she declared with excitement. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. She closed the window and grabbed her telescope kit from underneath her bed. She hurried to the door and opened it. She was about to race out when she stopped and grabbed the book and inkpen from her desk. She tucked them under her arm and dashed out into the hallway. Her footsteps seemed to echo in the large, golden corridor.

* * *

Crystal hurried out the front doorway and down the steps to the marble plaza below. She charged across the space and to the path leading into the distance. She glanced back and smiled.

There was the large, golden castle. The main chamber was in the middle. Two wings extended, one on each side. A tower was situated on the end of either wing. Long, golden chains kept the building together. On top of the structure was an enormous pole. The peak of it bore a red light. It was flashing at a steady rate.

Crystal looked all around. The distant peaks of mountains could be seen. A gentle wind had picked up and rustled her hair a little. It did not matter. She was used to it.

After all, this had been her home away from home for the last ten years — **Cable Town**.

She proceeded down the path as it rounded a few curves. A small, stone bridge lay just ahead. She raced across and continued past a silver tower with a golden ring hanging from it like a tire swing.

She nodded at it, recalling how she had practiced clobbering that very tower and ring many, many times. Her fighting skills had dramatically improved, as has her ability to hold her Keyblade steady.

She was proud of it.

She hurried up a steep incline and around another long curve. Lastly, she darted underneath a small, stone archway. The top of this arch contained what appeared to be three circles, one underneath the other two. It reminded her of a mouse's face.

She came to a stop at the top of the mountain. She turned to the nearest stone bench and strolled up to it. Noticing how the seat was dry already, she placed her book and inkpen on it. She then set down her telescope kit and unlocked and opened the lid. She carefully set up the tripod before using both hands to place the main telescope on top. She took a few minutes to adjust the lens.

At last, she was done. It had taken her about ten minutes to get from her room to the summit and have all her equipment set to go. She aimed the device at the comet up above and looked into the eyepiece. "Amazing!"

The comet's core was quite clear, much to her surprise. It was not all chunky and icy like she'd learned. She reached for her book and grabbed it. She opened it up and snatched her pen. As she started to draw what she'd seen, she thought she heard footsteps.

"Crystal?" a voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Crystal nearly jumped into the air. She swung her eyes to the left and relaxed. A young man about eighteen years old sporting dark-black hair and hazel eyes was coming from the direction of the archway. He was wearing a green baseball cap with a brim that shrouded his eyes. He was decked out in a green sweatshirt-jacket with long sleeves, blue pants, brown hiking boots, black rubber gloves, and a pair of green-colored googles similar to what scientists wear. A small, blue camera-bag was slung a round his upper body.

"Carlos," Crystal said, placing her right hand against the side of her chest. She could feel her heart racing and then slowing. "I came to see the comet."

She pointed into the sky. The small streak of light was soaring slowly high in the sky. It was brighter than most of the stars and had a long tail.

Carlos beamed. "That's ' _Halley's Comet_ '!"

Crystal swung her eyes back to her friend. Had he just claimed this comet was _the_ famous comet known throughout the worlds? "Really? Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded. "Yes! That comet only comes every seventy-six years. The English astronomer, Edmund Halley, first determined to be a rare visitor back in 1705. When it returned in 1759, it was named in his honor."

Crystal smiled brightly. That was one of things she liked about her friend. He was as fascinated about outer space and the unknown as much as herself. He had also memorized a number of facts about the history of Astronomy and was familiar with most constellations. He had even created one of his own.

"Well, you know what they say about stars?" she asked.

Carlos nodded. "Every star is another world."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

The two spun their attention towards the bench. A slender girl with long, sand-colored hair was standing behind it. Her hair was tied in place by a yellow ribbon. A small cowlick hung down towards her left eye before pointing to the side. Her eyes were a deep shade of azure-blue. She was dressed in a short-sleeved pinkish jacket, a red skirt that stretched down to just above her knees, and blue tennis shoes. A shiny, seashell necklace dangled from around her neck.

"Shelly," Crystal and Carlos said together. The former inquired, "How long have you been here?"

Shelly folded her arms. "Long enough to know what comet's flying through the air and that every star's another world."

Carlos grinned. "It's true."

Crystal gave a nod. "Isn't it amazing to know there's so much out there we don't know about?" she gestured into the star-filled expanse. "All that starlight comes from world's hearts."

"It's like looking at every light on Broadway," Carlos added.

Shelly looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Crystal decided she needed to help explain. "Worlds are just like people, Shelly."

Now the sandy-haired girl looked even more confused. "How?"

"You'll learn about this, someday."

"Why can't you tell me?"

Crystal winked an eye. "It's classified information — only Keyblade wielders are informed."

Shelly frowned. She climbed over the bench and stood on the seat. From there, she appeared a bit taller than the other two. She did not look very amused by Crystal's last line. "Just _tell_ me, already! I'm a wielder of the Keyblade, too!"

Crystal started to laugh. "I meant _older_ Keyblade wielders," she clarified, struggling to stifle her laughter.

Shelly glowered down at the violet-haired young woman. "I'm _**not**_ a kid anymore! I'm a teenager! Stop treating me like I was eight or nine!"

Now Carlos was trying not to laugh. This sight reminded Crystal of how Harvey Korman often fought back outbursts of laughter whenever he was in sketches of " _The Carol Burnett Show_ " with Tim Conway.

Shelly glared at him. "What're _**you**_ laughing about?!"

Carlos shook his head. "Sorry, you two remind me of my sisters," he continued to struggle against laughing. It failed, and he started to laugh at a loud volume.

Crystal was perplexed. Had Carlos _**really**_ compared her and Shelly to his two sisters? She knew he had two; he'd shown her a picture of them in his room. He had also told her how they did not always get along too well.

Crystal had given him credit for dealing with two siblings. She only had one herself — her younger sister, Shiney. If anyone could handle just about anything, it seemed to be Carlos. That was yet another trait she liked about him. He was also very honest. Whenever he felt upset about something or other, he admitted it. She recalled the day one of his favorite actors had died. He had confessed how saddened he was about the whole thing.

Clearly, he was being honest now, when he had compared Shelly and her to his sisters. Crystal started to realize the two of them might actually be a little like sisters, only in spirit. She started to laugh at the thought of doing everything with Shelly.

She noticed Shelly was laughing away. Before long, laughter echoed about the mountaintops and into the distance.

* * *

The night sky was shining down with quite the picturesque view. Crystal took turns showing the comet to Shelly and Carlos through her telescope. The two marveled at the sight. Carlos admitted he'd always wanted to see _Halley's Comet_ through a telescope, yet he had never imagined it would actually happen.

Now, the three of them were sitting on the bench, gazing up at the stars. The comet had flown to the horizon. "Don't worry," Crystal said. "It will be back tomorrow night."

Carlos nodded. "Yes, it will be back for the next week. Then, we'll have to wait the next seventy-six years for it."

Shelly gave a nod of her own, even though it was clear she did not have a clue what the other two were talking about. At once, she stood up and turned to the other two. "Oh, yeah!" she declared. "Don't you have your Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow morning?"

Crystal's eyes lit up. How could she have forgotten?! It _**was**_ tomorrow! "Thank you for reminding me."

"Yes, we do!" Carlos acknowledged.

Shelly smiled. "To celebrate," she reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out three small, plastic trinkets. One was forest-green, one was pinkish-red, and the third one was navy-blue. They were each shaped like stars and had short lanyards attached. "I made each of us a lucky charm."

Shelly tossed the navy-blue trinket to Carlos. Next, she tossed the forest-green trinket to Crystal. The latter eyed it closely. She smiled and gave a slight shake of her head. "Shelly, you know I'm not superstitious."

"I know," Shelly admitted. "I didn't want you to be left out. There's one for each of us."

"Yes, there is," Carlos approved.

"So… what do they mean?" Crystal inquired. She had not known Shelly as long. The teenager had arrived just four years ago, escorted by Master Eraqus. What secrets were locked up inside her heart and mind?

Shelly looked up into the sky as though reminiscing. "Back home, on the islands, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit. The fruit represents an unbreakable connection," she explained. She looked back down at the trinket in her hand. "As long as you and your friends carry charms like these, you'll always find your way back to one another."

She paused. "You're supposed to make them with seashells, but I still haven't found my shell collection. Once I do, I remake them _with_ seashells."

"An unbreakable connection," Crystal realized. Being together, forever…. The thought of the three of them being separated after all this time was one point she desperately tried to remove from her head. She smiled and looked up at Shelly. "Yeah! We can't be separated for good."

Carlos gave a nod of his own. He stood on the bench and held his trinket up high in the air. "Just like the story of the fox and his hound-dog friend, we'll _**never**_ be separate!"

Crystal had to grin all the more at the sight. Being friends forever was one thing she wanted more than anything else. Hopefully, _**nothing**_ would happen to change all that.

She might have thought too soon….

* * *

"Really?" Mickey said. "Welp, what happened next?"

Yen Sid looked down and closed his eyes. "That was the last night those three would ever spend beneath that sky," he said. "Destiny is something you should never leave to chance."

Mickey nodded. "So, what _did_ become of them?"

"That, my apprentice, is just the beginning of our story…. "

* * *

 **A/N: The start of a story I have been eager to write for so long... HOW EXCITING - EVEN FOR A PROLOGUE!**

 **So, I am sure you recognized Carlos, Crystal, and Shelly from " _Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_ "; they appeared in it between Chapter(s) 33 to 36. THEY ARE ALL AMONG MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! The same is true for Lilly. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! THEY ARE PREPARED TO DEFEND THEMSELVES IF NECESSARY!**

 **By the way, all the information about " _Halley's Comet_ " is true. Just goes to show what you'll discover by doing a little research about this and that!**

 **Yes, I referenced " _The Carol Burnett Show_ " in there. My favorite parts of that classic 1970s show are the sketches/skits with Tim Conway and Harvey Korman. The former is one of my all-time favorite actors! I just saw him today - in an episode of " _WordGirl_ "!**

 **I am wondering what you thought of the opening and ending with Master Yen Sid and King Mickey Mouse. Did you like how Yen Sid is basically telling Mickey what happened? Would you like to this again in future Chapters? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **Since I have nothing else to say, please heed this [important] reminder, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **I shall inform you how many Reviews are required for the Third Story sometime in the not-too-distant future. See You Again!**

 **This is SoraLego278 saying, "See Ya Later, Keybladers! Have A Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Day!"**


	2. Ch2 - Victor OR Failure?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

 **A/N: CHAPTER 2 HAS ARRIVED!**  
 **Why is here already? Simple! Chapter 1 was clearly NOT enough for the opening week of This Story!**

 **I am certainly thrilled the scenes with [King] Mickey Mouse and Master Yen Sid were such a success. That encouraged me to keep going.**

 **So, you might notice how This Chapter takes after " _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ ". Let me state clearly how that is just a coincidence.**  
 **Even so, keep in mind - HISTORY DOES TEND TO REPEAT ITSELF!**

 **I know, I do not have a lot to say now. I might LATER in This Story!**

 **To that end, HERE'S CHAPTER 2! READ TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, TOO!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**  
 **Victor OR Failure?**

Mickey raced to the study. He had been in such a rush to get ready, his red cloak was all wrinkled. What a terrible time to sleep late! Master Yen Sid had requested he be more punctual, especially after the flood.

He barged through the doorway. The wooden door slammed hard against the wall. The resulting vibration shook a shelf of books to the side of the doorway. The books leaned to one side, causing the book on the end to fall to the floor.

Master Yen Sid looked up from his desk. He set down the feathery pen he'd been writing with and rose to his feet. "Mickey, where have you been?"

Mickey placed his arms behind his back and grinned. "Sorry, Master… I slept late."

"You should be more careful," Yen Sid told him. "One day, you get the chance to undergo the Mark of Mastery Exam — just like two of my former apprentices."

Mickey was taken by surprise. Two of the recently-retired Keyblade Master's apprentices had actually been through the coveted exam? He wanted to know more. "What happened?" he enquired. "Did they pass?"

Yen Sid sat down at his desk. His eyes remained unchanged. Mickey knew all too well the former's eyes hardly ever showed any form of emotion.

"It was a long time ago," Yen Sid began. "But, less than twenty years before now. It happened just after the last story I told you…. "

* * *

The sunlight shone brilliantly through the stained glass window on the far wall. There was plenty of light in the room thanks to all the windows. A few light fixtures also allowed some extra lighting.

The white walls were lined with a thick, golden stripe. A pair of archways were on either side of the main chamber. Beyond either of them, a staircase led down to the floor below. The floor was covered in a gold marble texture. A heart-shaped design decorated it like a set of enormous tiles.

At one end of the room, the walls contained neat splotches of blue. A sky-blue platform was close to the wall. Upon it were a few wooden thrones. Three people sat in them.

One was a middle-aged man sporting black hair with a mustache and short, triangular beard. His hair was tied into a short, high topknot with one bang falling off to the right. His outfit consisted of a white, red-lined cloak with a hood, a light-colored pair of loose trousers, and a navy-blue shirt with a large, white X-pattern on the front. He also donned gold and black armored boots, and he had a dull blue-green section covering his abdomen. This was Master Eraqus. He was seated on the far left.

On the far right was an old, balding man with thin eyebrows and a curly, silver goatee; it seemed more like a beard. His ears were pointed and he had yellow eyes. His broad, seemingly-hunched shoulders indicated his crooked back. His clothing consisted of a white and black coat with an inner red lining, a white shirt, two thin black belts, white gloves, and tall, black boots that reached all the way up to his calves. This was Master Xehanort, who had traveled the worlds several times over.

In the middle was an older man sporting long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard. His clothing consisted of long, billowing, blue robes with sky-blue lining. On his head was a pointed, blue hat that was decorated with several yellow stars and a matching crescent moon. He also possessed a shard of navy-blue armor on each of his shoulders. This was Master Yen Sid, the caretaker of this land.

Standing in the middle of the room not too far away were Crystal and Carlos. They stood still as best as possible. Their posture could be compared to a soldier in the military (as long as his name is **_not_** Gomer Pyle!). This was the usual protocol for any form of gathering in this space.

Crystal glanced to the right. There was Shelly, standing at attention against the wall. Well… it was not much of a "wall". She was standing directly between the two arches. She was as focused as Crystal had ever seen her.

Why not? This _was_ an important day! She and Carlos would be taking their Mark of Mastery Exams. If they succeeded, they would be awarded the title of "Keyblade Master". That was something she had always dreamed about, ever since she had suddenly ended up with a Keyblade ten years earlier.

Once she was given her new title, she knew she would be allowed to either continue her career as a Keyblade wielder, or she could return home. It was her choice. Seeing as she longed to see her family and friends again — especially Lilly — she had already made that decision.

She would be going home.

She glanced to her left. Carlos was standing tall. In his left hand, he held his navy-blue lucky charm tightly in hand. Crystal had to smile. She looked down to her own hand. Her forest-green charm was showing through her closed fist.

Master Yen Sid rose from his seat and stepped forwards a little. Crystal swung her attention back to the front. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, the elderly Keyblade Master spoke loud and clear.

"On this day, you two — Carlos Smith and Crystal Ling — will be undergoing one of the most important test of your lives," he announced. "You will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Both of you have learned much since you first arrived. Now, it is time to demonstrate what you have learned."

Crystal beamed with delight. She knew that was a rather informal way to behave during such an occasion. She just could not help herself. The excitement might have been quite contagious that day. Perhaps she was eager to get the test done and over with? Who knew for sure?

"As you already were informed, this will be my final examination," Master Yen Sid continued. He shifted his gaze to the middle-aged man with the black hair. "I now turn things over to Master Eraqus, who will succeed me in ensuring everything here operates in a smooth and steady fashion."

Master Yen Sid stepped back and took a seat in his throne. At the same time, Master Eraqus rose from his own throne and strode up to the edge of the platform. For a moment, Crystal thought she saw a look of envy on Master Xehanort's face.

"Remember," Master Eraqus declared. "This is not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Carlos and Crystal, both of you may prevail, or you both may fail. This is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy."

Crystal comprehended each and every word the man said. She knew all about the importance of this exam. It was either a passing or a failing grade. There were no alternatives. Just like a standardized test required for graduation, either you made it, or you did not.

One thing was for sure — she _**had**_ to emerge a victor! She had spent too much time preparing for this day to blow it.

"I trust you are ready?" Master Eraqus enquired.

"Yes," Crystal and Carlos responded in unison.

Master Eraqus summoned his Keyblade. It contained a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends. The handle possessed a boxy design made up of two small, light-grey boxes and a copper rod. The base of the handle sported several, small indentations. The blade at the other end was squared and the teeth were arranged in the shape of a capital letter "E". It also had a chain crafted from several simple chain links and an old-looking symbol on the end.

"Then let the examination begin," he said. He raised his Keyblade towards his face as though he were a samurai warrior about to battle an opponent.

Crystal and Carlos watched as a few, reddish spheres appeared before them. Crystal summoned her Keyblade; it appeared in her right hand through a slight gust of wind. It wasn't much, only containing a sky-blue hexagon-shaped handle with two triangular spokes at the end of the shiny, yellow blade. Still, it was _her_ Keyblade — and she loved it all the same.

Carlos's Keyblade appeared in his right hand in a flash of blurred Light. His weapon had a violet handle that was shaped like a perfect square. Its green blade had three triangular spokes; each had a perfect circle on the points. The shape of the spokes gave the resemblance of a crown.

The two kept their eyes locked onto the red spheres. Crystal knew what these were — magical orbs. They represented anyone aligned with the side of Darkness. As Keyblade wielders, they were tasked with taking out anybody who dared to threaten the delicate balance between Light and Darkness.

Without warning, patches of dark mist appeared over the spheres. They started to drift about the room. Crystal gasped in complete surprise. Was this supposed to happen? She doubted it.

She was about to race forward when a sphere speedily drifted away from the others. When it headed in the direction of where Shelly was standing, Crystal exclaimed, " _ **Shelly**_! _**Sidestep**_!"

" _ **Look out**_!" Carlos declared in turn.

As if on cue, Shelly's Keyblade appeared in a flash of yellow. The pink handle was shaped like a diamond while the light-red blade resembled a spade from a deck of cards with the point aimed outwards. If it had been positioned towards a lock, the spade would have resembled a heart instead.

She swung her weapon at the sphere and vanquished in a split moment. "I'll be okay!" she announced. "Stay focused on the exam!"

By this time, Crystal had found herself pinned back-to-back with Carlos. The spheres were orbiting the two.

"It's _**not**_ safe in here!" Carlos declared. "Take cover downstairs, Shelly!"

Shelly shook her head. "No! I've been too excited about watching you both become Keyblade Masters to miss it all!"

Crystal gave a nod of her own. She knew Shelly could take care of herself. "She'll be alright! She's been practicing the last few years."

"You bet!" Shelly approved.

There was a brief pause before Carlos added, "Stay alert, you two!"

The spheres were starting to orbit the pair in the middle of the room at a faster rate. One of them shot clear to the side. Shelly hastily eliminated that one. When one approached Carlos, he jumped and smashed his Keyblade straight into it.

Crystal kept her mind clear as she watched a sphere speed right at her. She took a step forwards and sent a chunk of ice flying at it. The icy block shattered the sphere out of existence.

"There!" she declared.

She turned her attention to the next sphere. For the next few minutes, the three friends were busy terminating the hostile spheres one by one. In the end, they prevailed. All the spheres were gone. Shelly returned to her place alongside the wall. Crystal and Carlos returned to the middle of the floor before the stage with the waiting Keyblade Masters.

"That was unexpected," Master Eraqus remarked. He sounded a little astonished.

"That is correct," Master Yen Sid nodded. "The important thing is, you two were able to handle it in a proper manner."

"Yes," Master Xehanort spoke up in his deep, gruff voice. "Even in the most difficult of circumstances, you must be calm."

"An excellent test," Master Yen Sid added. "Your next trial awaits."

* * *

Following Master Eraqus's instructions, Crystal and Carlos strolled to the middle of the room and faced one another. "Now," Master Eraqus announced. "You two will face each other in combat."

"When your equal powers clash, your true nature shall be revealed," Master Yen Sid explained.

Crystal readied her Keyblade. She was ready to roll.

"You may begin," Master Yen Sid said.

The two rushed at each other. In a matter of moments, they were both locked in a flurry of swings and dodges. Crystal had to avoid Carlos's Keyblade at one point by flipping backwards through the air. When she saw him rushing at her, she readied her magic. A shield appeared, shoving Carlos back.

Carlos blocked Crystal's next attack and swung at her once more. The two locked weapons and held their ground.

Crystal suddenly felt her Keyblade slipping. She shook it off. She was _**not**_ about to lose this fight! She needed to succeed. If she failed, she would not be able to see her family — or Lilly — for a long time. Maybe… never again.

She pressed harder and harder against Carlos's weapon. At once, she felt a sudden wave of extra energy and stamina. She thrust her Keyblade forward, knocking Carlos onto the floor. His Keyblade went skittering across the room and near where Shelly was watching.

"Wow!" Carlos declared as he returned to his feet. "You're one tough girl, Crystal!"

Crystal gave him a simply nod. For a moment, she imagined the glorious light from the stained-glass window behind her shining down upon her.

Crystal felt proud. She had beaten her friend. She twirled her Keyblade in her hand and held it up in the air. She beamed with glee. ' _I feel like a real winner_ ,' she thought to herself.

She failed to notice the startled looks on Master Eraqus and Shelly, the shaking head of Master Yen Sid, and the contemplating look on Master Xehanort's face.

* * *

A little later, Crystal was one again standing beside Carlos before the three thrones. Master Eraqus, Master Yen Sid, and Master Xehanort were all standing on the platform facing them.

The trials were over. For the last few minutes, the three Keyblade Masters had been in another room deliberating over the results. Now, it was time for the announcement. Crystal beamed with pride. She could feel her hometown calling her name.

"We have reached a decision," Master Eraqus announced.

Master Yen Sid nodded. "Carlos, Crystal, you both performed quite admirably. You both hold strong Lights, which will be necessary in facing strong Darkness. Yet, only one of you was shown to understand the meaning of a 'competition'."

He glanced at the two standing side by side in the middle of the room. "Therefore, I hereby welcome our newest Keyblade Master, Carlos Smith."

Crystal felt her heart side down all the way. She had _**failed**_?! But… but… _**how**_?! _**What**_ had she done wrong?!

"Crystal," Master Yen Sid continued. "You were blinded by the idea of this being a competition. This produced a flicker of Darkness from within your heart. However, with additional training, you, too, can one day earn the title of a true 'Keyblade Master'."

Master Eraqus turned to Carlos. "As our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

The three older Keyblade Masters strolled off to the side and out of the chamber.

Crystal looked down at the floor. She thought she saw a few tears slide down her cheeks. It did not matter. She had failed the examination. She was not a Keyblade Master. After all that hard work and excruciating training… she had not emerged victorious.

Darkness — inside her heart. The thought of it troubled her. Where had it come from? What had brought it out? She had only tried to be herself.

Shelly approached and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't make it, Crystal."

"Me, too," Carlos added. "I don't understand this. Crystal, what happened? You were being quite ferocious during our duel."

Crystal did not answer. There was Darkness somewhere inside her heart — that was all that mattered now. What would she do about it?

She turned towards the exit and strolled away. "Please, leave me alone for now."

She strolled to the nearest staircase and went down below. She headed to the front door and opened it. After she stepped through, the door closed shut.

* * *

The mountain summit air was nice and cool. A gentle wind was blowing over the mountain peaks. The sun was shining brightly above in a cloudless sky. Patches of snow could be seen on a few of the distant peaks.

Crystal failed to notice all this. She was seated on the stone bench where she, Carlos, and Shelly had observed the comet the night before. She was holding her forest-green charm in hand. The trinket seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"Darkness… I have Darkness in me," she softly told herself. "What does it mean?"

She thought back to what Master Yen Sid had said about "competition". True, she _did_ know what the word meant. Yet, she somehow had treated the exam as one. Why? Was it because she had used to compete against Lilly in sports back home? That had been _years_ ago! What was the problem now?

She had no clues and was sure she never would find any.

All she knew was she would not be going home anytime soon. Now that Carlos would be heading out on missions here and there, she would be alone most of the time. Shelly was always training solo.

She missed her Mom, Dad, and Shiney. She hadn't seen them for the last ten years. Yet, she missed Lilly even more. Now, friendship meant a lot more to her than family. She just wished she could go back in time and change everything.

Why had she ended up with the Keyblade? Where had it first come from? She knew it had chosen her. So… why had it? There had to be a reason. She needed to find out.

She looked up into the sky. Before she could ponder any further, a loud bell clanging echoed about the area. She leapt to her feet and looked into the direction of the castle. She clenched her charm in hand and immediately sped off to the seemingly upside-down building.

Something must be up.

* * *

Crystal raced up the stairs upon entry and hurried to the main chamber. She found Carlos still there, standing where he had been before, during, and after the examination. "What happened?" she asked him.

Carlos shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing. Where's Shelly?"

At that moment, Shelly came racing into the room. She stopped beside Crystal. "What's going on?"

The other two simply shrugged. They turned their attention to front of the room. Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus were busy discussing something or other. Crystal was unable to determine what they were saying.

Finally, the two older men turned to face the three. "We have some urgent news," Master Eraqus declared.

"Our current generation of _Princesses of Heart_ are in danger," Master Yen Sid explained. "Not only is it the typical forces of Darkness, there is a new threat — beings of pure Darkness in the form of dangerous creatures."

"We have named them 'Purebloods'," Master Eraqus specified. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you have been tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of Light and Darkness. These Purebloods are no exception."

Crystal was appalled. The worlds were in trouble. A new threat — Purebloods. This was alarming news. Chances were, she, Shelly, and Carlos were about to be sent out to deal with these monstrosities. Her heart started to race. She was eager to deal with this problem as rapidly as possible.

"That is not all," Master Yen Sid added. "We have tried to alert Master Xehanort, but he is not responding. I fear something tragic may have happened."

He glanced over the three. "Due to the severity of this threat, all three of you will be dispatched. Carlos, Crystal, Shelly, you are required to get this dilemma resolved. You must eradicate the Pureblood creatures and locate Master Xehanort."

"We have unlocked the Lanes Between," Master Eraqus continued. "You can use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. There is _much_ Darkness than usual within these spaces, but your armor _should_ protect you."

Crystal gave a nod. She had received her Keyblade armor about two years before. It was a bright green color and was plated like a suit of… well… armor. She knew what she had to do.

"One last thing," Master Yen Sid spoke up. "Remember to maintain World Order. Do _not_ tell anyone there are other worlds."

He gazed at Crystal. "Oh, and Crystal, do you best with this mission. I may utilize this as a waiver for your second opportunity to pass the exam and earn your Mark of Mastery."

Crystal's eyes near popped out of her head. She grinned with complete amazement. She folded her hands and held them up above her chest. "Really? You mean it?"

Master Yen Sid gave a nod. Crystal smiled. She had another chance. She needed to succeed. Nothing would stand in her way _this_ time!

"No go," Master Eraqus ordered. "You three have duties to perform."

"Yes, Master!" Crystal, Carlos, and Shelly declared together.

Crystal immediately headed to her room. She grabbed her greenish-blue shoulder bag and stuffed her notebook and inkpen into it. She also included a pair of binoculars and her umbrella. She then closed her door and hurried to the front entrance.

* * *

She proceeded to the stone plaza out front. She raised her left sleeve slightly and revealed a small button. She pressed it. Her bright-green armor appeared in a flash of Light. Knowing she would be safe from the Darkness out there, Crystal raised her Keyblade into the air. A beam of Light shot out from the blade and opened a portal. The opening was a dark-shade of purple.

"Alright!" she declared. She tossed her Keyblade into the air. As it circled back like a boomerang, the weapon transformed into a sky-blue hang-glider with a shiny, yellow handlebar.

She hopped into the air and grabbed the handlebar as the glider soared past. She clung onto it and flew straight for the portal. She smiled, recalling the time she and Lilly had flown over Twilight Town on the latter's red hang-glider.

She flew into the portal. The pathway sealed up seconds later. She was now off to parts unknown. What adventures awaited her? She did not know. All she did know was… she had another chance to become a true Keyblade Master. Plus, she was about to be on an exciting quest.

The thought of seeing other worlds… she had always had it. Now, she would be able to live it.

* * *

"Wow!" Mickey declared. He paused, taking all this information in. "Where did she go next?"

"Another world," Yen Sid replied. "At the time, if I had known what was to happen to my apprentices, I would have conducted things in a different fashion."

Mickey turned his head to an angle. He was not sure what Master Yen Sid meant. All he did know was these recollections were troubling the retired Keyblade Master.

Yen Sid turned towards the window. A series of stars were twinkling. "The stars have informed me as to what occurred next," he explained. "I have no written record of what happened. Her journal was never recovered."

Mickey was becoming more and more curious. He wondered what might have happened to the young woman Master Yen Sid had once instructed. Yet, he was sure he would soon find out what had taken place.

Until then, only time would tell….

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now CHAPTER 2 IS OFFICIALLY DONE!**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed these scenes with Master Yen Sid and [King] Mickey Mouse. I had a lot of fun writing the opening. I sort of struggled with the ending. I hope it turned out well.**

 **So, I am sure you noticed how This Story is told from Crystal's perspective. That is because this part of the whole story will only focus on her. I will also be creating three other parts. One will focus on Carlos, and another will be shown from Shelly's viewpoint.**

 **Also, Yes! I referenced " Gomer Pyle" in there!**  
 **Jim Nabors , if you happen to be reading this, you played an EXCELLENT - COMPLETELY MEMORABLE CHARACTER! WELL-DONE!**

 **In Addition, the " Purebloods" are supposed to be the Ancestors to the Heartless Sora and his friends would later face.**

 **So, now that Crystal has departed into the _Lanes Between_ , that can only mean the next Chapter introduces the First Disney-Based world in This Story!**  
 **To make THIS STORY'S HINTS worthwhile (all three characters go to the same worlds, only at different times), I will have a SPECIAL Challenge.**  
 **Not only do you have to name the world's source, you also have to determine what part of the world's story the character will be involved in. For instance, if Shelly was the last one to appear in a world's story, then the HINT would refer to that particular part of the story. Crystal, Carlos, and Shelly travel to the same worlds, yet they never visit them in the same order every time.**

 **So, you want to try that out? Here's your first "' RIDDLE HINT'"!**  
 **HINT: "CRYSTAL RUSHES THROUGH A SERIES OF  UNDERGROUND SEWERS TO FIND A SOURCE OF POWERFUL DARKNESS! SHE ENDS UP ASSISTING A WORLD-RENOWNED CRIME-FIGHTER IN BRINGING A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND TO JUSTICE! TO DO SO, SHE MIGHT HAVE TO SAIL THROUGH THE SKIES AND FACE AN OPPONENT FROM ATOP A GIGANTIC CLOCK-TOWER!"**  
 **IF you know which Disney Movie I am referring to - and what part of it Crystal will be witnessing - please post your answer(s) in the Reviews section for THIS Chapter!**

 **SHEESH! I Feel Exhausted Now!**

 **Of course, I am yet to finish Chapter 3, so I'll sign off now. Besides, there is A LOT of story yet to come!**  
 **Therefore, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **This Is SoraLego278 Saying, "See Ya Later, Keybladers!" Plus, "Have A ZIP-A-DEE-DOO-DAH DAY!"**


	3. Ch3 - There Is No Time To Lose!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

 **A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3! HIP-HIP-HOORAY!**

 **I would like to start off by stating how pleased I am about how well-received This Story has been so far! I was not expecting such a Positive Reaction like this!**  
 **Therefore, I will try to finish at least THIS Part of This Whole Storyline before I return to " _Kingdom Hearts - Season OF Light_ "! Do not worry! I WILL return to all my stories at one time or another!**  
 **I do not like leaving stories unfinished. I also dislike having to discontinue stories.**

 **So, seeing as This Chapter is the first Disney-based world in This Story, I wanted to remind you that the whole story is mostly told from the main character's point-of-view.**  
 **That is why some characters will not be named, and only one part of the overall story will be shown at one time. Yes, that IS similar to " _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ ". Yet, seeing as I was planning out This Storyline back in 2009, it goes to show you - GREAT MINDS DO THINK ALIKE!**

 **Seeing as I don't have much else to say for This Chapter, I'll let you go on reading.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY! READ TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT - AND MORE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, TOO!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**  
 **There Is No Time To Lose!**

 _ **Sweep**_ … _**sweep**_ … _**sweep**_ …. Mickey continued to clear the floor of all the dust left lying around. The water may have cleansed the study, yet it had also left a watermark on the wall. Next, he would be scrubbing that mark off.

He could see Master Yen Sid keeping his eye on him. "Well done, Mickey," the older man said. "You are doing a wonderful job. But remember, for all our actions, there will be consequences."

Mickey gave a nod. He knew he was being held liable for drowning the circular chamber in about ten feet of water. If only he had not chopped that one broomstick into pieces…. The army of brooms had filled the room much, much faster.

"Therefore," Yen Sid added. "It is time to continue the story."

Mickey's eyes lit up. He was about to hear more of what had happened to one of his Master's former apprentices? He dropped the broom and scurried up to the desk. Yen Sid looked straight at him. "I will only tell you more _if_ you continue to do your work."

Mickey gazed at the broom lying on the floor. He gave a shy grin and hurried back over to it. He began sweeping once more.

"Now then," Yen Sid started to say. "The stars have told me a great deal about Crystal's adventures. For a long time, she traveled through a long tunnel in the Lanes Between. Soon, there was an exit. She took the first one she could find…. "

* * *

The exit portal opened. Crystal soared through the opening and suddenly found herself in a very dark place. When the glider started to descend down at a rapid rate, she jerked herself to the right. The glider ended up spiraling around and around as it continued to fall towards the bottom of the abyss.

"Not _this_ time!" she declared. Last time she had borrowed Lilly's hang-glider, she'd accidentally gotten caught in a strong gust of wind. She had been sent spinning straight into the Sandlot. If she had not jumped off and grabbed onto a railing from a nearby building, she might have been badly hurt when the glider had smashed down nose-first into the sand. Thank goodness Lilly's Dad was able to repair it!

The glider was about to nose-dive into the ground. At the last second, Crystal jerked it up. The glider righted itself and she used her feet to skid to a stop. The glider transformed back into her Keyblade and vanished. Her armor quickly vanished a moment later.

She looked around the immediate area. High up above, she could see a massive opening that was partly blocked by thick, metal bars. It reminded her of a grate. Raindrops were falling in and sliding down the dark, stone walls. Some of the rainwater was collecting at the bottom and flowing away like a stream.

When she picked up a funny smell, Crystal realized where she was. "Wait a second! This must be a sewer!"

The sound of something splashing through the water caught her attention. She spun around and spotted a small creature. It was as black as night with wavy antennae and a very slender figure. Its yellow eyes were glowing and it appeared to have emerged from the sewer's shadows. Another one was rising from the faded green muck beside it.

Her eyes lit up. "A monster?" she suddenly recalled what Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus had told her. These were not just any monsters. There were being of pure Darkness. She gasped. " _ **Purebloods**_!"

She summoned her Keyblade. At the same time, a few more of the creatures rose from the ground. She scowled at them all. When two of them jumped into the air and spun at her like saw-blades, Crystal spun like a top as she leapt to one side. The two Purebloods whirled straight past her. She turned around and slashed her weapon clear through them.

Another Pureblood dove into the ground and slid underneath her. Crystal jumped and flipped backwards through the air when the enemy popped straight out of the ground. The creature turned to her and brandished its claws. Crystal called out, " _Fire_!"

A small ball of flame flew from her Keyblade and incinerated the Pureblood. She raised her weapon and shouted, " _Lightning_!"

A few bolts of lightning flew down from above and smite-d the remaining Purebloods. Crystal wiped some sweat off her forehead. She had not picture a real battled with real monsters being so exhausting. She would have to get used to this.

Who knew how far these creatures had spread?

She heard another sound coming from behind. She spun around. A smaller creature was trying to flee. This one was shorter and lacked the wavy antennae the others had possessed. In fact, if it had not been a vicious enemy, Crystal might have thought it looked kind of cute.

She raised her Keyblade. " _ **Stop**_!" she demanded.

Then creature kept going. It disappeared around a corner. Crystal gave a sigh of annoyance. Clearly, Purebloods did not comprehend the words of any known language.

There was only one thing to do. She had to chase it down. That was exactly what she did. She had no clue she had arrived in the kingdom of **Mousedom**.

* * *

The water in the sewer started to grow shallower. Soon, the underground tunnel was dry… with the exception of the occasional patch of greenish muck. Crystal wondered if that muck was really mold from years of water travel. She shook her mind of it.

She needed to stop that escaping Pureblood _before_ it caused anybody any harm.

She rounded another corner and finally caught up with the little monstrosity. She sliced her Keyblade clear through the Pureblood. The enemy was vanquished in no time.

She stopped for a moment. "Phew!" she sighed with relief. She looked around. "Now, where should I go? This place is like a maze."

She started to walk around the tunnel. That was when she heard a series of laughing voices echoing through the sewer. She knew what it meant. Someone else was down here, too.

She wanted to know who it was. She quickly headed further down the sewer and made a turn to the left. She found herself before a stone wall. There was a crack at the base of it, just the size she needed in order to get through.

Crystal hurried to the crack and crept through the opening. On the other side, she found quite the display. " _ **What**_?!"

The chamber was so immense, it seemed to reach up into the shadows high above. She could see a variety of weapons positioned in particular spots in the room. She recognized them in a flash. One of was some kind of gun. Another was a crossbow. There was an axe with a razor-sharp blade, and an anvil dangling from the ceiling.

"So strange," she commented. Who would set up such an array of weapons? To top it off, the equipment was all connected by long, thin ropes. Was this some kind of trap?

That was when her eyes landed upon a group of individuals gathered around a mousetrap in the middle of the room. One of them stood out to her. It was a towering, large figure with gray fur. He had yellow eyes surrounded by lavender circles and thick eyebrows on top. He was decked out in a dark-gray suit complete with a long, black cape that was red underneath. His suit included a high white collar and a gray vest. A black, top hat sporting a gray band covered his head. On his hands were white gloves and cuffs with matching cufflinks.

When Crystal saw he also had sharp fangs and fingers, a large nose, and a long, pink tail, she hastily ducked behind a small can of paint. To her relief, the container was empty.

She knew this figure was really a large rat.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most _appropriate_ method for your demise," the rat told a pair of mice locked in the mousetrap.

Crystal took a moment to observe the two mice. One was tall and slender with light-brown fur and was wearing in a blue, sailor's uniform. The other was a tad shorter and large with a mustache; this mouse was dressed in a red-and-white shirt with blue pants.

"Sailors?" she muttered to herself. "What's happening here?" She decided to remain in the background. She had sensed a strong Darkness coming from the well-dressed rat.

The rat was giving a sinister grin. "Oh, I had so many _ingenious_ ideas, I didn't know which to choose," he told the pair of mice. "So, I decided to use them all."

He gestured all around the room. Crystal's eyes lit up. She turned away. A flash of Light and slight gust of wind occurred in her right hand. She looked down. Her Keyblade had appeared. She knew the weapon wanted her to rush out there and bring down that _terrible_ rat. She had to do _**something**_!

"I _must_ strike him down!" she decided. "That's my duty as a Keyblade wielder."

She turned back. That was when she heard a song playing in the room. " _Goodbye… so soon… and isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly…._ "

Crystal saw something different in the room. There was a camera located near the mousetrap. A record player was situated on side of the room. She noticed a long rope leading from the player straight to a glass cup high above. In the cup was a ball. A series of tracks led down to the mousetrap.

She saw the rat was heading for a thin, rope ladder. The ladder, she realized, was attached to a small dirigible, one with a black balloon. There was also a strange, gift-wrapped package attached to it by a rope.

The rat climbed onto the rope. He turned and waved back at the two mice still in the mousetrap. "Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

Crystal had seen enough. It was bad enough the vehicle was well out of reach. That rat (she could tell he was up to no good) was about to execute another? She needed to get out there and find out just what was happening here.

She strolled out into the room. The record player continued to play. She did not pay it any mind. Her attention was on the mousetrap. Out the corner of her eye, she spotted an immense glass bottle lying sideways a few feet away. Inside was a young, girl mouse dressed in bluish clothes.

Crystal was appalled. Not only was that rat trying to kill someone, he had imprisoned a child. What kind of person _**was**_ he?! All she knew was, she had to do something — and now!

She raced over to the mousetrap. One of the two mice in it looked her way. He stared in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Crystal," she told him. "Don't worry! I'm here to get you out."

She paused and took a close look at the trap. She froze. This was not any ordinary mousetrap; she had seen her Mom use them in the kitchen before. The bar was held in place by a spring of some kind. In fact, the spring appeared to be very sensitive. There was no way she would be able to touch it, even slightly, without setting the whole thing off.

"This is impossible," she said. "If I do anything, you'll both be smashed."

The mouse sighed. "Oh, by the way, I'm Doctor Dawson," he nudged the thin mouse beside him. "He's Basil."

Crystal nodded. "Who was that rat I saw here?"

"Ratigan," Basil sighed. To Crystal's viewpoint, he appeared to be in a trance of regret. "My arch-nemesis."

Crystal gave a nod of understanding. She needed to help these two. But… how could she? This trap was tricky. "Where did he go?"

"Buckingham Palace," Basil sighed. He sounded worse and worse. Was he _that_ upset about this situation?

Crystal shrugged, unsure what the thin mouse was talking about. She was completely in the dark.

"But Basil," Dawson suddenly said. "Wh-wh-what did he mean, 'an engagement in Buckingham Palace'?"

Basil gave an even deeper sigh. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed."

Dawson's face lit up with alarm. " _ **The Queen**_?!"

Crystal's face lit up, too — one with shock and determination. She had arrived in this world, just in time. The Darkness was spreading faster than she had anticipated. She needed to do something! The only question left was… what could she do to resolve this dilemma?

The record was still playing in the background. " _It's through, so although it hurts, I'll try to smile… as I say goodbye, so soon and it's this a crime…_ "

Crystal did her best to tune out the music. She needed to help these two get to safety.

"Oh, how could I gave been so blind?" Basil murmured.

Crystal looked up. "Huh?"

"We all make mistakes!" Dawson said. "But we _can't_ let that stop us!"

Crystal's ears perked up. Recalling what Master Yen Sid had told her about a "second chance", she realized the same was true for Basil. Now was not the time to give up. Clearly, just before she had arrived, Basil and Dawson had fallen for a trap set by that rat-man she had seen.

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I," Basil scoffed. "He would never have walked into such an obvious trap."

Dawson rolled his eyes. "Oh pull yourself together! You can _stop_ that villain!"

"I will help you," Crystal nodded.

Basil continued to mope. Crystal rolled her eyes and groaned. This was getting them nowhere.

Dawson had heard enough. " _ **Dash it all**_ , _Basil_! The Queen's in _danger_ , Olivia's _counting_ on us, we're about to be _horribly_ 'splatted', and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Well, I know you _**can**_ save us. But if you've given up, then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?"

Crystal cringed at the thought of all these contraptions in the room being set off so suddenly. She needed to get away while she could.

Basil gave a weak chuckle. "'Set if off now'," his face lit up. "Set it… off… now? Ye… Yeah!"

Before Dawson or Crystal could have reacted, the thin mouse gave a laugh. "Yes! We'll… we'll set the trap off _**now**_!"

Dawson gasped in horror. "Basil! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought—!"

At that moment, the song ended. The record player's arm slid off to the side. As it did so, the rope became tight. The glass cup above tilted, pouring the ball down the long, twisty track down to the mousetrap.

Crystal gasped. Now, she _**had**_ to get away! This was no place for anyone to be. She turned and made a dash for the exit. She glanced back in time to see what happened next.

As the ball continued to roll down the track, Basil was busy making plans. Even though she was several feet away (human-sized distance), Crystal was still able to comprehend what he was saying. "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle… dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion… and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!"

He turned to the doctor beside him. "Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we _must_ release the triggering mechanism."

The ball was closing in rapidly. Crystal could tell the doctor was ready, yet his facial expression showed lots of nervousness. The ball whirled around and around a thin section of the track and down the last slide toward the trap.

She turned away. She could hear Basil giving commands. "Get ready, Dawson… _Steady_ … _**Now**_!"

Crystal covered her ears. To her surprise, there was no crunching of flesh. She turned back to see the ball had been snatched by the mousetrap's bar. It wobbled in the air, directly above the pair's heads. The vibration loosens one of the traps pegs, sending it flying at the gun. The gun was knocked into and misfired. The bullet struck the crossbow, knocking the weapon off course and sending its arrow towards the axe. The axe's head was sliced off. The blade descended upon the mousetrap. It slammed, lengthwise, into the trap, chopping it into pieces and sending both Basil and Dawson safely off to the side.

Crystal was smiling. The two were free. That was when the anvil from above came crashing down and crushed the axe-head. The two were missed by a matter of inches. She nearly fainted, knowing how close of a call that had been.

The force of the impact had sent the mouse-girl in the bottle flying out through its now-open top. Crystal saw this and dashed to the middle of the room to catch her. The girl ended up landing directly in her arms. Crystal gave a sigh of relief and smiled once more. "That was close!"

"Thank you," the mouse-girl said. "I'm Olivia."

Crystal had to smile all the more. She had saved Olivia from who knows what. She carried her over to Basil and Dawson, who were located before the anvil. Crystal slid to a stop before the two. Basil had shed his sailor uniform and was now decked out in a brown, deerstalker cap and waistcoat, white shirt, green necktie, and black shoes with spats.

Crystal could not believe her eyes. Basil now resembled a detective. She had read stories about such crime-fighters in her spare time; that was mainly when she wasn't training, or hanging out with Carlos and Shelly, or stargazing. She stepped a little closer. Now, she was directly beside Basil, still amazed.

Basil placed one arm around Dawson and grinned. "Thank you, Dawson."

He reached out and snatched Crystal and Olivia from where the violet-haired young woman stood. He pulled everyone in close like a group hug. Crystal found herself quivering a little. She was not used to being so close to others.

"Smile everyone!" Basil declared.

A bright flash of light lit up the room for a moment. Crystal blinked a few times. That was when she saw the camera facing the group. A thin cloud of smoke was fizzling from it. She knew this meant it had just taken a photograph.

She shook her head. Only Basil had been genuinely smiling. Dawson and Olivia had been slightly stunned. She was smiling, alright — a pretend smile.

She just wanted to leave this sewer once and for all before anything else dangerous happened. For that matter, she was eager to fulfill her task — to vanquish the threat of Darkness in this world.

For all she knew, that rat-man — "Ratigan", Basil had called him — was the one responsible for the Purebloods being here.

* * *

After following Basil and the others through a series of tunnels in the sewer, and eliminating some more Pureblood monsters, Crystal found herself climbing out through another large, iron grate.

She looked around and realized she, Olivia, Dawson, and Basil were gathered on the side of a massive, cobblestone street. Tall, stone sidewalks were located on either side of the road and led into the distance. The style of the towering buildings' architecture resembled what historians referred to as " _The Victorian Era_ ". A streetlamp was located on the corner. Another was illuminating the air several yards down. The sky was dark and filled with clouds. The air was flooded with a thick mist.

As she gazed up at the sidewalk, Crystal gasped. She realized what had happened. "I… I _**shrank**_!"

Noticing how the weather indicated signs of an approaching rainstorm, she reached into her shoulder bag and took out the umbrella. Once opened, it was a large, shiny silver color with a navy-blue handle. Crystal really liked it, especially since it had been a present from Lilly. Even though they had been living in other worlds, the two had remained in contact over the internet and often sent each other things from time to time.

She opened her umbrella and turned back to the others. Basil gave a loud whistle. The sound of a dog barking could be heard in the distance. Sure enough, within seconds, an enormous Basset hound came rushing over. It was a slender animal with short legs and brown ears. On his back, there was a brown spot surrounded by light-brown fur. His nose was also brown. His front side (which was mostly underneath from Crystal's view) was a peach color. Around his neck was a blue collar with a shiny dog-tag.

Crystal stared at the dog in surprise. She had never seen such a gigantic animal before. Then again, she had never been the size of a mouse until now. Everything looked completely different at this level.

The dog stopped before the group. It smiled and panted happily at them. Its tongue dangled with glee.

"Who is this?" Crystal inquired.

"Toby," Olivia replied. "He's a nice doggy."

Crystal gave a nod. She could tell Toby was a nice dog. She also knew Shelly would have hated to see him. She was as terrified of dogs and Crystal herself was of lightning.

Basil stepped up to the animal. "Toby! The game's afoot. Our Queen is in mortal danger."

Toby's face instantly twisted into a snarl. He glowered, knowing there was no time to lose. He spun around and slammed down his right ear. The ear made a whip sound and it folded into a staircase. Basil led the way onto the dog's back.

Crystal clambered on up the animal's ear and stood beside Basil. The latter pointed straight ahead. "To Buckingham Palace!" he ordered.

Toby rushed ahead, barking all the way. Crystal found herself tumbling over as the dog raced down the street. She grabbed his collar and held on with Basil and Olivia. She glanced back and saw Dawson had fallen behind. He was clinging to Toby's tail for dear life.

Crystal turned her focus back to the front. She knew she and newfound friends needed to hurry if they were going to save this world from that "Ratigan".

Toby sped down the street. A carriage stops short, nearly running them over. Crystal is startled, yet relieved. She looks straight ahead. She can see a large, stone castle coming into view. Balloons and banners were strewn all around the structure.

"There it is!" Basil announced.

Toby screeched to a stop before the stone fence. Basil hopped onto a hedge sticking out against the wall and hurried to a nearby mouse hole. Dawson and Olivia were directly behind.

Knowing this was the way they needed to go, Crystal was not too far behind. She raced into the hole and down what happened to be a rather lavish hallway. The floors were marble and the walls were painted golden and white colors.

She had no time to pay them any attention. For all she knew, the enemy was plotting to overthrow the ruler of this world. She put her umbrella away and hurried down the corridor.

* * *

In a nearby corridor, a purple bat with an injured wing and peg-leg (and wearing a scarf) was carrying a tied and gagged mouse towards a balcony. The large mouse in his arms was dressed in royal robes and wearing a crown.

He grunted as he dragged her along. "Over here, fatty. You're a ton, toots."

The mouse's eyes widened when she saw a large, cream-colored cat outside, eagerly waiting for something to eat. The animal had a blue ribbon in its hair. She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Here kitty, kitty," the bat said in a somewhat-gruff voice. "Time for mouse chow."

The mouse panicked. She started to kick the bat. "Stop that!" the latter grunted.

As the two were on the balcony, Crystal, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia charged down the hallway towards them. " _ **Look**_!" Crystal shouted. A horde of Purebloods had risen from the floor and were blocking the way.

" _Hurry_ , everyone!" Basil declared. "There's _not_ a moment to lose!"

Crystal gave a short nod. This bat was probably working for "Ratigan". That was most-likely the Queen of this world in his arms. When she saw the cat outside opening its jaws for a snack, Crystal knew it was now or never.

"Open wide," the bat chuckles as he prepares to throw the large mouse into the cat's mouth. "Bye-bye!"

Crystal summoned her Keyblade. She slashed the way through the monsters and dashed down the hall with Basil and the others. Just before the bat could throw the mouse, Basil grabbed her. At the same time, Crystal slapped her Keyblade against the bat's back. The latter fell over the railing and panicked when the cat tried to grab him.

" _Down_ , down, kitty!" he yelled. " _ **Down**_!" He barely clings to the balcony.

Crystal saw the cat was trying to seize the bat for its snack instead. Just then, some loud barking filled the air. She jerked her eyes to the left. There was Toby, storming down the sidewalk — straight for the cat. The latter screamed a loud meow and dashed down the sidewalk beyond. Toby was not far behind.

Crystal's head was spinning. After watching Basil and Dawson escape a death trap, riding a giant dog, and saving the Queen from certain doom, she was beyond amazed.

She quickly shook it to one side. "Ratigan" was still somewhere out there. She _**had**_ to help Basil and the others stop him — no matter what it took. She was not about to give up.

She was thinking one thing — there was no time to lose!

* * *

 **A/N: WHOA! WHAT A CUT-OFF POINT!**

 **So, in case you're wondering, there is no scene with Master Yen Sid and Mickey at the end of This Chapter. Why is that? We left off in the middle of a world's story! Those two will only be showing up at the start and end of each world's story - that is, at least - the part that is shown from the specific character's viewpoint.**

 **By the way, for those who were playing attention, So Far This Story does not contain as much detail as " _Kingdom Hearts - Season OF Light_ " or " _Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_ ". That is due to This Story not being as long - at least, for one character's story. There is quite a bit of action in there, though. More will be coming - A LOT MORE!**

 **Anyways, the world _MOUSEDOM_ is based on Disney's " _The Great Mouse Detective (1986)_ ". Crystal is the THIRD Visitor to This world. That means Carlos and Shelly were Already There before her. IF you're wondering about what became of them, you'll just have to wait until I write their stories, too. After all, this IS a 4-PART Story!**  
 **Plus, do not get upset that I am telling some of these worlds' stories out-of-order (in terms of who visits when). I have seen other stories on here that do the same thing.**

 **Also, the reason why these Chapters may seem rather short is because I am trying to make them all about the same length - just like some of the Chapter books I read way back when I was in Middle School.**

 **In addition, I wanted to point out one last thing. The actor who voiced Basil \- Barrie Ingham \- passed away back in January, 2015. I learned this late last year. You can image how shocked I was. After all, like many others out there, " _The Great Mouse Detective_ " was one of my Favorite Childhood Disney Movies.**  
 **Now, the actor for Hiram Flaversham \- Alan Young (Scrooge McDuck) - is gone, too. Of course, most of the other cast members are also gone. This means, if that Disney movie were to make an appearance in " _KINGDOM HEARTS III_ ", Disney and Square-Enix would have to recast everybody.**  
 **At least Val Bettin \- Doctor Dawson \- is still living. _FUN FACT:_ He was also the voice of  The Sultan in the Disney's " _Aladdin_ " Franchise - not counting the original movie.**

 **SHEESH! THAT WAS QUITE A LOT OF INFORMATION! I Believe I Should Sign Off Now.**

 **Lastly, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **This Is SoraLego278 Saying, "See Ya Later, Keybladers!" Plus, "Have A ZIP-A-DEE-DOO-DAH DAY!"**


End file.
